Celeste Bell
Celeste Tate Bell '(she/they) is the daughter of Tinkerbell and a Roybel at Ever After High. She is destined to become the next Tinkerbell in the story Peter and Wendy. Celeste chose to be a Roybel because she has accepted to follow her destiny, but she still has other dreams to explore outside of Neverland. Unlike her mother, Celeste has the ability to age, along with Flynn Pan. This doesn't restrain her from following her destiny, as her fairy powers are permanent. There's also that deal about dying...but let's just say she's always been ready for that. Character Personality You know that one character who always notices if someone's upset and slowly asks them if they are alright in the kindest way possible of showing concern?...Yeah, that's Celeste. Celeste is a sweetheart, most of the time, who was taught to love and be the best fairy she could be. She's quick and clever to make decisions and kind to everyone she meets. She hasn't met anyone who she considers her enemy. Celeste is compassionate and considerate and is always understanding. When she's hyper, she seems to get really jumpy and talk really fast. She makes a good impression when you first meet her, but she's difficult to understand at first glance. Celeste is never quiet. She lets her voice shine loudly for the world to hear, which could also lead to problems. But she's never shy, she's always prepared and determined. Celeste loves with all her heart and is supportive and helpful in tough situations. She can get out of any situation using faith and trust, but must count on her friends that they can trust her as well. As the next Tinkerbell, Celeste is agile and always helps out Flynn Pan, the son of Peter Pan, when he's in trouble. She strives to be better than she already is everyday so that she can someday achieve her secret heart's desire. Celeste is always thinking about her friends before herself. However, Celeste can be hotheaded sometimes. On a bad note, Celeste can be stubborn, lazy, clumsy, and bossy. Whenever she gets mad her face burns up and turns red. She can be clumsy and make small mistakes at times, and when she gets mad, she might say a few things that might have rubbed off as rude or insensitive. But she always tries to make up for her behavior. Celeste ''love ''to sing and play the lyre for her friends. Music is mostly the only sound that doesn't irritate her. When she was young, her and Janie Hook would make songs together. Appearance Celeste has light and petite skin with a dainty, broad physique. Her body is overflown with brown freckles due to overexposure in the sun. Some rumorous fairies say that Celeste wanted to go past the sun and reach for more stars, but it is unclear what her intention was. On her cheekbones are green marks that were with her since birth, representing her status as a fairy. Since her mother is the infamous Tinkerbell, she is of elite status. She has satin blue eyes and a beautiful smile that warms your heart. Her blonde hair has green highlights, and her usual style is pigtails. Her hair is in vivacious curls with her signature bow on the back of her head. Her small wings are a shade of lavender and flutter as fast as a hummingbird. Fairy Tale ''Main Article: Peter and Wendy Celeste's Role Celeste is Peter Pan's trusted sidekick and friend, other than that time she's gonna attempt to kill Wendy, but hey, that's water under the ice. Celeste is fully prepared to aid Flynn on his destiny, even though he isn't. Hey, she even ends up dying! Then living again! That entire issue was something that Celeste's mom continually brought up at the dinner table, at least, whenever they had dinner together. Celeste learned about this from Flynn and Janie and of course was shocked. But, then, it didn't matter much to her anymore over time. No one would ever ask her about it; it was something no one wanted ''to talk about, so no one knows her opinion on it. She honestly, wholly does not care about dying. She's gonna die sooner or later, so as long as it's not painful, she's cool. Her philosophy is she doesn't fear death, but she does fear the act of dying. Relationships Family '''Mother ' Tinkerbell was known to be the greatest mom Celeste could ever have. Celeste has no idea how this came to be, but honestly doesn't have time to care. Reality; her mom wasn't quite the greatest at doing her job. She gave the best advice though...if that counts. Celeste dealt with child abandonment. Tinkerbell, eternally in love with Peter Pan, could not find the time to raise her own daughter. She would rather explore. Celeste spent most of her time with the other fairies and later Janie's family. But, her mom was never really there. It's said that they have a tight bond, at least whenever they see each other, but what they have isn't exactly love. '''Flynn She has a cousin, Flynn Pan...*sparkles*. Flynn and Celeste grew up together in Neverland and would always go on adventures to find treasure. Celeste would help Flynn fly and they would explore Neverland together. Celeste can be bossy over Flynn when he acts too childish, though. Flynn and Celeste are very close, they consider themselves siblings. Friends Celeste considers everyone as her friend. Her BFFA forever is the one and only Janie Hook. They met on Neverland as kids and have been friends ever since. They're also roommates at Ever After High. Flynn Pan is her second best friend. She is his loyal sidekick and also a great friend. Romance Celeste has no romance in her life and most likely never will. She's terrified of dependent relationships, which is further expressed in her doubts of being Flynn's sidekick. Pet Celeste has a pet hummingbird named Pixie. She found her with a wounded wing in the Enchanted Forest. Celeste took care of Pixie and soon realized that Pixie had lost one wing. She used her fairy dust to create a magical wing in replace. They've been together ever since. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom Period 1: Geografairy Period 2: Experimental Fairy Magic Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Muse-ic Class Period 5: Crownculus Period 6: Creative Storytelling Clubs * Book Club * Muse-ic Lessons History Celeste Bell grew up in Neverland with her mother and the other fairies in Pixie Hollow. She met Janie and Flynn when her mom told her about Ever After High and her destiny. At first Celeste was excited, but when she became friends with them, she knew that her destiny was a sorrowful one. Celeste has never had anything against helping Flynn and the lost boys go on adventures in Neverland, but then she was told of her untimely death and revival, along with her role as a third-wheel. Her mother promised her it would all be worthwhile, but that didn't stop her from having doubts. One day, Celeste was visiting Janie's ship and discovered her star map. The map charted all the stars and planets and Celeste was intrigued from the start. She wanted to travel among the stars and see space for herself with Janie on her ship. Celeste didn't want to stay in Neverland anymore. She continued questioning her destiny and pondered on whether she wanted to go on with it. When Celeste and her friends finally went to Ever After High, Celeste decided that she would follow her destiny, but also someday go with Janie and see the stars. Trivia *Celeste's birthday is on September 20, making her a Virgo. *Celeste's favorite food is lemon cupcakes. *Her name means celestial and heavenly, which hints that she wants to explore the heavens. *Celeste was originally going to rebel, but when the Rebels took action on Legacy Day, she feared becoming an outcast and bullied and stayed as a Royal. Later when there was stigma against the Rebels, Celeste chose to identify as a Roybel. *At Heritage Hall, Celeste Bell received a necklace with a second star bead on it. *There are rumors of Celeste being suicidal, but it's unclear. *Celeste identifies as a demi-girl. *Celeste has autism and misphonia. Gallery Celeste Bell Basic.jpg Celeste Legacy Day-0.jpg Getting Fairest Celeste.jpg Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Neverlandian Category:Peter and Wendy